


Shadow Of Obsession

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Gravity Falls, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Idea dump, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, Self Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: short stories/flash fiction for mostly LGBTQ+ pairings that include but is not limited to Rare-pairs for the year.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dooku/Obi-Wan Kenobi, James "Bucky" Barnes/Vision
Kudos: 3





	1. Star Wars D/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little idea that needs expanding, it came from chapter 5 of Bingo Bingo
> 
> [Bingo Bingo Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422137/chapters/59016316)

The council had been completely blindsided not only by Yan’s declaration that he and Obi-Wan were soul-bound, but that he would also take over Obi-Wan’s training to which Obi-Wan had denied fully. He said the force was telling him that Qui-Gon had to be his master that no other could be.  That had put a damper there, but Obi-Wan had the right to keep his master even if his soul-bonded did not agree.

Obi-Wan was right though, he was allowed to stay with his master and Yan wouldn't be able to do anything about it unless he wanted to lose his bonded to his own hubris and he didn't want that. Obi-Wan felt warm in the force, a warmth that Yan hadn't felt and wished to stay in and he knew that if he didn't stay in Obi-Wan's good graces it would be taken from him. 


	2. MCU J/V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the continuation of a chapter, it won't be in the main work but I decided to post it, all the same, lol If you want to read the full fic this is based on here's a link :)
> 
> [Gràdh stàilinn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958565?view_full_work=true)

Watching James talking to the petite blond woman made him cringe, had he really read into James’ kindness so much? Vision wanted to either break something or cry and he wasn’t sure why, why were emotions so strong? So full of vibrancy to the point they overwhelmed him?

“Vision!” He pulled his shoulders in and gave the blond a smile that he was fairly certain bordered on a grimace. Vision hadn’t thought that James would have been able to spot him in this form, he had been trying to be stealthy and yet that clearly didn’t work on the Winter Soldier or James Barnes.

“James. I didn’t believe that you would be able to spot me.” James actually gave him a crooked smile and looked down at the blond who was smiling faintly as if she had done something smart.

“I didn’t. She did. Vision, this is Maria Atwood. She’s the one who suggested Dr. Alipe to me when I first came stateside.” Ah, he had wondered where James had gotten the recommendation for the therapist that was helping him through the horror of his time as the winter soldier. 

“Wanna walk with us in the gardens? I know where all the prettiest flowers are.” Her voice was soft and she seemed really interested in having a walk with both of them. Atwood eyed him and then before he could think of a way out of it she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the spot she had just been standing. Linking his arm with James’, as she had just a moment before. If he were human he was fairly certain he would be blushing.

“There, now you don’t have to worry about me poisoning your guy.” Vision had not been worried about that, but he did feel better now that Atwood was no longer on James’ arm. James gave him a look he couldn’t quite decipher, half happy and half confused maybe? 

“What is Miss Atwood’s goal?” Because she had one, even he could tell that. Vision looked down at James whose eyes had gone dark, if he was more confident and less sure that Atwood and James were dating he would kiss the man. As it was Vision was curious why James was meeting Atwood now and what Atwood had up her sleeve. Because she had been the one to spot him, it meant she had been watching. That she knew about his little jaunts into human society, found his human face. 

“I had a few questions I needed help with so she agreed to meet up with me. She’s a friend of a friend. Helped me when I broke away from Hydra.” Then he was thankful for Atwood, if she was in James’ eyes worthy of trust then that meant James was at least making strides to become less haunted by his past, to learn what friendship and love were like in this new life he was given.

Atwood turned a smile on her lips; “Aw you two look cute like that.” James snorted and flipped Atwood off, Vision wasn’t sure what to make of the smiles on both of their faces.

“You started it brat.” Atwood laughed and then screams rang out catching their attention, Atwood moving closer to them. What had those screams been about? They had sounded horrified and he looked around, everyone else was doing the same. Fear in many of the people around them, but Atwood and James were calm, simply making note of their surroundings. Atwood was very clearly an assassin like James had been.

“Let's move, I don’t want to get surrounded if anything is aiming for us,” Atwood said and James nodded, pulling on Vision’s arm as they moved. More screams sounded behind them this time, and Vision looked backward, just confused and scared people moving away from the new round of screams. 

“Vision, can you fly outta here with James? That would be the easiest way for you out.” He could do more than that, but he wasn’t going to leave people to the mercy of whatever was scaring people.

“However, I want to investigate what is causing the disturbance.” Atwood let out a harsh sigh. 

“Let me guess you agree with your boyfriend James, great. Alright, the first burst of screams sounded like they were from the cafe, the ones behind us sounded like the Ladies Border. Vision I need you to get eyes in the air, James I need you to head to the back of the cafe while I go in front, Vision keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.” 

She was a leader, he hadn’t expected that from Atwood. 


	3. Billper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I might have gotten sucked into Gravity Falls to obsession levels lol Because I just binged both seasons :/ It is a good show and billper is 100% interesting on several levels, here's a cute level I'm fairly certain a dark one is on its way though :(

Motes of sunlight bled through the leaves and the babble of a stream trickled through the woods, small animals and supernatural creatures moved through the brush, the chirping of birds and the chatter of squirrels the only sound in the remote part of the woods where an odd little statue sat. A triangle with a single eye and a top hat sat half-buried in moss, a hand outstretched as if begging for help or to make a deal… 

“Well, that’s too bad isn’t it?” A voice giggled seemingly from nowhere. A pale hand reached out and caressed the top hat on Bill Ciphers’ frozen head.

“Clearly I did something to deserve it though right?” A young man decked out in a yellow and black suit said as he crouched next to the statue, a second figure grinned as they crouched next to the man.

“Well maybe, but Bill you’re always up to something. People don’t like being stalked or pranked or wiped out of existence.” Bill snorted and wrapped an arm around his companion. 

“Aww, are you still mad about that pine tree?” A distinctly older Dipper pushed Bill away, a frown on his face.

“That was twelve years ago Bill, if I was still upset about those I wouldn’t have married you.” Bill grinned and looked back to the statue. 

“So, could we.” Dipper snorted; 

“No we are not going to free your alternate self, we are just going to find Mara and leave. That’s it.” 


End file.
